A Diamond in the Rough
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Zuko and Iroh saves a girl after watching a horrible dispute with her and her mother. Zuko decides to allow her to stay on his ship. Zuko knows that the girl has problems, but she fascinates him. Will she open up to him...Rest of the summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Zuko and Iroh saves a girl after watching a horrible dispute with her and her mother. Zuko decides to allow her to stay on his ship. Zuko knows that the girl has problems, but she fascinates him. Will she open up to him, and tell him her most guarded secret?**

**Chapter 1**

I lay on my bed. I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I'm not allowed to do anything. "Be happy your father talked me out of military school," she remembered her mother's voice.

"Step father," I had corrected her.

"Go to your room." She had demanded.

I've been in here since then. My brother, Adam, brings me food and my homework that I had missed. I had been mad at Adam, but that was before I was grounded and he became my best friend. Come to think of it, I was mad at everyone after you moved on.

It was around eight o'clock at night. I was listening to beautiful by Christina Aguilera and was singing along with the chorus.

The door opened, and my mother—along with two strange people that I have never seen before—entered into my white bedroom. "This is my daughter," my mother spat with venom.

"Wow, Mother," I said sarcastically. "Stop with the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff, you're really embarrassing." I rolled my eyes, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Why would I allow her on my ship," one of the strange men asked. He had a scar on his left eye. It looked like it had hurt. I wondered who had hurt him so much.

"Is she a good cook," the other one asked, patting his stomach. He was old, there's no other word for it.

"She's not good at anything," my mother replied. "That's why I want you to whip her into shape. Teach her respect-"

"What would you know of respect, Mother?" I interrupted her. "Maybe I'll give you respect when you show me some-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" My mother demanded.

I turn my head sharply, glaring at the three of them. I point to my door. "When was the last time you knocked on that door before you went into my room?" My mother said nothing. "Exactly."

"I am your mother!" she screamed. "You owe me respect! I brought you into this world!"

"Who said I wanted to be in this world? Who said I wanted to be alive?"

My mother looked at me with concern. "Don't say that. I know-"

"No, you don't know! When was the last time you tried to understand me? You don't get me, Mother. You don't understand who I am. You just see me as a disgrace. You told me yourself that I was never supposed to be born! That no one wanted me. You said I was the reason Dad left! You know how that made me feel? I was already upset because he didn't even take the time to get to know me, and you didn't either. You just saw me as someone you could mold into your perfect little angle daughter. But you can't change who I am!"

"I do understand you. I love you and accept you, if not your decisions-"

"You accept me?" I demand. "Is that what you call it? When I told you about my relationship? That was accepting me?"

"You shocked me, I mean why-"

"You slapped me! Because I told you!" I started to cry. I hated my mother. I hated what she did to me. She was the reason that I broke up with you. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's dark out. I don't want you-"

"I don't care what you want, Mother," I snapped, interrupting her once again. I walked by the two men. I paused for a moment, assessing them. "It was nice meeting you." Then I left. On my way out I grabbed my bag. It had everything I needed. I knew it was just a matter of time before she pushed me to do it again.

I went down Main Street, and turned into the closest dark alley I could find. I don't want anyone to find me this time. I don't want anyone to try to save me.

Searching through my bag, I found my knife. Adam had given it to protect my on my walks, but I had other uses for it.

I held the knife to my wrist for a moment. There was no stopping me; I had already made up my mind. I slid it across my wrist three times on each wrist. I held back a cry of pain each time. But I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face.

I fell to the ground, knife still in hand, crying. I vaguely heard people walking by. I heard talking, and now the people were coming towards me. I turned my head to look at them. They were the men who were in my room. My hair and clothes were wet in my blood.

The old man looked at me with sympathy, while the boy looked at me with…fear? Fear and impatience. How does one feel both those emotions at once?

"Zuko," the old man said in a calm voice. "Pick her up; we'll take her to her mother."

I started screaming. "No! Don't touch me!" I screamed turning away from them. The boy with the scar—Zuko, the old man called him—sighed impatiently, grabbing my wrists, and holding me down. The old man tried to shush me, but I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. "No! Leave me alone!" I screamed through my tears. "Leave me to die! Please!" I continued to scream those last two sentences until the old man stroked my blood soaked hair. I whimpered.

"Why would such a beautiful young lady do this to herself?" he asked.

"Uncle?" Zuko replied.

"Keep her down," he said calmly. "I'll go get some bandages, and some calming jasmine tea."

I turned my head to watch the old man's retreating form. "Why would you do this?" the boy asked.

"Leave me be," I said.

"I'm trying to help you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"If we didn't help you, no one would've and you wouldn't have been saved."

I looked at him. His eyes went wide. "You…you didn't want to be saved?"

I shook my head. "I wanted to die. I still do," I whispered my voice cracking.

"Why?" Zuko asked. "Why would you want to die?"

"I can't live without her," I cried.

"Who? You're mother? Her love?"

"No!" I cried. "I don't want to tell you. I can't…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid," I whispered. "Afraid that you'd look at me funny, and…make fun of me, like everyone else would."

"We're taking you aboard my ship," he stated, changing the topic.

"Thank you," I wanted to cry.

"Uncle will be waiting for us on the ship," he added. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," I snapped. He got off me, and offered his hand as I tried to stand and failed. I took his hand grudgingly. I had nothing against this guy, really. He just seemed so…hot headed. As soon as I was on my feet, I got dizzy and tipped over.

I closed my eyes, fearing the impact, but there wasn't one. Zuko's strong arms were holding me up. I murmured my thanks. I still felt dizzy so I leaned on him as he led me to the ship. "Where's my uncle," Zuko demanded, as soon as we got on the ship.

One of the guards was quick to answer, saying, "The infirmary, Sir."

Zuko led me to what I guessed was an infirmary. There sitting on a chair next to a cot, was the old man, playing a game of Pia Cho with himself. Zuko led me to the cot, and soon a nurse came over to me. She cleaned my wounds, and bandaged them. "Do you know how to play Pia Cho," the old man asked. I nodded.

"My brother taught me," I smiled. My brother had always wanted to be on a ship. How would he feel about my cutting? I couldn't believe how much shame filled me. He would have gotten so upset.

I turned my head to the door where Zuko was about to walk out. "Zuko?" I said.

He stopped and turned to face me. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my knife. Extending it out to him, I said, "Please, take it, and keep it away from me." He nodded curtly, walking over to me, and grabbing the knife. I expected him to just take the knife, and continue on his way, but he surprised me when he leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed, a small smile playing on my lips. "Thank you," I said again.


	2. Author's Note: Important!

**Author's Note: Okayyyy, so, this isn't the next chapter! Whatsgucci, I understand that it was kind of sad. Thanks for pointing out that I spelled that wrong. I really hate misspelling things, so thanks. Back to your critique, I have a horrible attitude, so please don't get offended, this is just how I feel, okay? I can understand that if you feel that way, you don't have to read it, but I'd prefer if you give me a second chance because. I needed to have something horrible, things just pop into my mind, and I have this urge to write about it. The next chapters are going to be…less-tragic? I hope that'll be good for you. I guess that's what I'm saying, I just can't think of the word. So yeah, I just needed to set up something. In one of the following chapters, the girl, who I have yet to name—I guess I'll figure it out while I'm writing the next chapter.**

**Or if any of the people who read and/or subscribed to this story feel like giving me some name ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Anything besides Emma, Emily, Sanaii, Massie, or Alex, or Monica. For Alex or Monica I can't have them in here yet because I'm 100% positive that I'm having Monica in the story later. She's actually a big-ish part in the plot. I think she plays an important part anyway. Sanaii and Massie are in my other stories and I don't like repeating names, except for the name Cam—who is in some of my other stories that are NOT fanfictions(just saying that because I don't want comments saying "There aren't any Cams in any of you stories, stupid!"). And for Emma and Emily, well I hate using variations of my name. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. **

**So if anyone has any suggestions, please review. I'm open to ugeestions. **

**I also have the whole plot almost all the was finished in my mind, but I get stuck writing it out, so if there's anything you want to see in my fanfiction, please comment.**

**So, just to recap everything here, less sadness and tragicness in the next chapters, any name ideas review, any plot suggestions tell me.**

**And I'm sorry for not having a chapter posted right now instead of this boring thing. So, loves and hugs, I'll probably be posting something tomorrow.**

**XOXO,**

**Vee **


	3. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since I had boarded the ship. I mostly stayed in my quarters—excepting when I have to use the bathroom—and a nice man, named Lieutenant Jee, brought me food and information on where we were going and why every day.

The old man—Zuko's uncle—came to visit me often. When I had tried to address him as 'sir' he laughed and told me to call him Iroh or Uncle, whichever I felt more comfortable with. If my mother saw me calling this man by his first name, she would probably hit me. It's been three weeks since I've seen my mother. I wonder what she's doing—probably praising my sister, Melanie.

Even though I was born first, my mother hated me, and said I wasn't supposed to have been born. It's probably because Melanie stayed quiet and did everything she was told. She got perfect marks in school, and was popular.

But I stayed quiet too, not for the reason our mother suspected that Melanie did, but still I stayed quiet! My grades were almost as good as hers too, but people avoided me because I was just a look-a-like.

Iroh had asked me multiple times—as well as Luetenant Jee—what my name was. I haven't told them. I finally realized what my name meant. I mean I knew what it meant, but now I _know_.

Zuko hasn't come to see me, and I'm okay with that. Right now, I am so confused. I'm confused as to why he had kissed me. I was confused because these people had shown me kindness. Darling, ever since you left, I'd been confused about everything.

I know that I was the one who broke things off between us, but I didn't excpect you to leave so soon. To move without me.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of the door opening. It was Lieutenant Jee. He inclines his head as a way of greeting. "Prince Zuko has requested your presence on the deck," he said, standing in the doorway.

I nodded and stood up from the floor where I was sitting staring at the wall. Since I hadn't really been out of my room, I still didn't know my way around. I bowed my head, as if in shame, and said, "Liuetenant Jee, please show me where the deck is."

He laughed. "Right over here," he said, leading me to a set of stairs. "Just up here."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," I say calmly. I made my way up the stairs. When I was finally at the top, a blast of sea air hit me in the face. I looked at the sun. It looked like it was going down. I sighed.

"Thank you for coming," Zuko said. He was standing at the end of the ship, near the rail. "We needed to discuss certain matters."

"Okay," I said evenly. He turned to face me, and I found myself looking at his scar every now and then.

"First off," he snapped. "Do _not_ ask about my scar to anyone other than me. They don't know the whole story, and I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

He stopped talking and looked at me, obviously waiting for me to concur. "Yes, sir."

"Second, you are here for one perpose and one purpose only," he paused, but didn't look at me. "You are going to help me find the Avatar."

He looked at me again, and I knew that there was something on my face saying "what the hell is an avatar?" Zuko sighed. "The Avatar is a special kind of bender. He can bend all four elements, and he's the only hope I have of returning home and regaining my honor. Any questions?"

"Um…" I said, and he spun around, looking at me. "What's a bender?" The way he looked at me, you would have thought I was the stupidest person in the world.

"A bender," he said, slowly. "Is someone who has a special ability to bend—or make it do as that person wishes—their specific element." He pauses and looks at me to see if I had gotten it. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "And, before you ask, the elements are earth, fire, water, and air."

"You mean, like the Moroi?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"Or the pricolici?"

"I don't know what those are," he snapped.

I nodded. "Not many people do," I said quietly. "It's a part of Romanian folklore. A Moroi is a type of vampire—a ghost is more likely what it is, a strigoi being the vampire of Romanian folklore—it rises from its grave to seek energy from the living. It's still a vampire, but it's closer to the ghost charactization. A pricolici is the werewolf of Romanian folklore. It rises from it's grave to terrorize the living. Many say," I pause and look up from the ground to meet his eyes. "That pricolici is a werewolf in life, and a vampire in death. It's very interesting. But I'm not very good at explaining things, so if you want to read more on it, I have some small books about them in my bag. I think I'm rambling now-"

"No, it's fine," he said. "But why would you make that reference?"

"Well, many people believe that both the Moroi and the pricolici have control over the elements. Others think that they are just terrible creatures bent on making life miserable for the living. And then most people think that they don't exist."

"Do you believe?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know what I believe in right now," I looked down again. "I'd like to believe the things in my books that there are some mystical creatures just waiting to save you. Of course these monsters are always portrayed as attractive if not in the folklore. So, what were those things you were talking about?"

"You will treat me with respect," he said. "You will only speak when spoken to with me. I will not keep you company. You can come out of your room. From six to eleven every morning, I am training-"

"Training what?" I interrupted. Then my eyes went wide, and I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I…I didn't mean to interrupt. I-"

"It's fine," he said, interrupting. "See, I did it to you too."

"Yes, but you're a prince," I said. "You can interrupt people. It's rude for someone like me interrupt someone like you."

He sighed. "Look, there's a reason that I'm here—on this ship—instead of at home with my father," he touched his scar. "My father banished me. I was rude and spoke out of turn, and he banished me to teach me respect."

"Prince Zuko, that's horrible!" I cried out.

"Just don't bring it up, okay?" he snapped, getting rude again, but who was I to scold him for that? He stormed aaway.

I stood there staring at whwere he had left. Iroh came up to me. "What did my nephew want to tell you?"

"Ground rules," I said, frowning.

"DO#n't worry," iroh said, holding my shoulder. "He may come across rude or hot-headed sometimes, but when he saw you for the first time he knew he had to protect you from anything that would bring you harm."

"But he saw me fight with my mom," I questioned.

"He merely thought that you were being overlydramatic when you had said that she hit you," iroh said. "When he saw you in that alley, he didn't know what to do. He kept denying that it was you, until I had made him go up and see for himself."

I nodded. "He told me something-"

"He briefly told you about how he got his scar?" he said with a glint in his eye. I nodded, and iroh smiled. "He doesn't tell that to anyone even something as dim as he said it. He must really trust you."

"Really?" I asked incredeously. "That was him trusting me?"

"He's usually very stubborn, hot-headed, and with a short temper," iroh said casually. "He usually deosn't tsalk to people to give them orders. He never opens up to them."

"Oh," I said, mulling it over. "That…is interesting. Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No, he's meditating right now, and when he meditates he does not like being disturbed. Perhaps the next time you see him, you should talk to him."

"But…what should I talk to him about?"

"He was terrified when he saw you bleeding so heavily, that you had done that to yourself. Perhaps you should explain to him why you would do that," Iroh said. "And remember trust is a tricky thing. the wind cannot blow without knocking over some trees once in a while." Then he left, leaving me to ponder his words.


	4. Chapter 3

` I don't know how long I was out there. I didn't do anything. I just stood there looking at the water. All I know is that that by the time someone opened the heavy metal door, it was dark. I looked over to see Zuko walking towards me.

Turning back to the water, I heard him stop beside me. "Nice night," I said evenly.

"Yeah, Jee didn't see you in your room, so I thought that maybe…"

"I'm fine," I said, calmly. "I was just thinking."

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch between the two of us. Thankfully, Zuko broke it, saying, "What were you thinking about?"

I closed my eyes. "About what you told me," I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I saw him stiffen beside me.

"Oh?" he said weakly.

"I realized that it must've taken a lot for you to say that to me. A lot of trust. I realized how much it takes someone like you to trust someone like me with information like that. I also know that trust is a two-sided thing—it's also something you earn, which I feel is something that I haven't done. Trust can make life magical, but if you put it into the wrong person it could ruin you," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Like the wind, it could be sweet and refreshing, but also bitter and cold. When it can be loving and gentle, it can also be harsh and brutal and knock you down, like a tree."

I looked over at him to see if he was following. He looked back at me. "You've been speaking to Uncle, haven't you?"

"Yes," I smiled. "He's very wise. If you don't mind me saying so, you should pay more attention to what he has to say."

He looked down at the water. "He's like a father to me," he said. "And sometimes I resent him because he's everything I wish I had in a father."

"When he was speaking to me, he said that you were wondering about me-" I broke off. Avoiding his eyes, I started again. "About my…cutting."

He looked at me as I pulled my sleeves farther down my arms to cover the bandages. "Be patient with me, Price Zuko," I said looking downward. "It's really taking a lot for me to tell you this."

Zuko nodded. I sat down on the deck and he followed suit. "It was about a month ago that I started. About one more before that that I was thinking about doing it," I said slowly. "There were so many little things that added to me doing it, but two big ones. One was my mother-" and the other was you. I couldn't tell him about you. I haven't told anybody, but I have to. But maybe I just couldn't do it after all.

"The other was Monica," I whispered, horrified at what I had just said.

"Who's Monica?" Zuko asks.

"Monica," my voice cracked. "Was the love of my life."

I looked over at Zuko, only to find his face impassive. "So, you're-" he began.

"Please, I'm not done," I interrupted. "Monica and I were always best friends. But she never liked guys, and I guess I'm not sure what I want. January first, my fifteenth birthday and the New Year. We spent it together like we always did, but this year was different. Because this year she kissed me, and I kissed her back."

"So, yes I am a lesbian, I think. We started dating and I felt I should let my mother know. I knew she wouldn't particularly like it, but I never expected her reaction. She started yelling and screaming about how I was a failure, and then she…she hit me," I stopped, reliving the pain. I felt the sharp sting of my mother's hand on my face. I knew I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

"So-"

I shushed him. "I thought, if my mother—my own mother—reacted like that to us like that, then what would everyone else think?"

I let Zuko think about it for a minute before continuing. "So, I broke things off between Monica and I—thinking it would be best. A week later I realized what I had done when I saw her with someone else. A week later and she moved on. She was my only friend, and I threw her away. I became depressed, and…with no one to talk to I…I started my own therapy. The cutting helped if only temporarily. It helped me forget."

"But now," my voice hardened. "Now I know what I was doing. Adam never let me believe those things that Mother told me when she had gotten mad. But now I realize that every time I cut, when I broke things off with Monica, that I believed those things that Mother had said. I took everything she said to heart," I take a deep breath. "But not anymore. I know she gave birth to me but that woman is not my mother. At least not to me," I finished, standing up and walking back to my quarters before Zuko could say anything.

I didn't want to know what he would say. Not yet at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Jashin! I am so sorry for the wait! I got side-tracked and I'm just so into my Naruto fanfictions right now, but that is no excuse! I will be working on all of my fanfictions.**

**NOTE: I WON'T BE POSTING VERY OFTEN ON ANY OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE. I'm having some…problems in my life. And there are some things I'll have to get used to, so I will be posting, but not very often.**

**Disclaimer: haha, I haven't done a disclaimer for this story yet! So, Zuko will do it today!**

**Zuko: What? What am I doing here? Who are you?!**

**Me: Your worst nightmare! *Insert evil laugh* I need you to do the disclaimer-**

**Zuko: really? That's what you dragged me out here for?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Zuko: *sigh* Vee does not own Avatar The Last Air bender.**

**Me: Yay! Now say that you love the readers!**

**Zuko: I hate you…I LOVE ALL OF VEE'S BEAUTIFUL READERS!**

**Okay, so now that that's done! I would like to thank you for reviews, and followers! Yay! Onward, I have kept you waiting long enough!**

It's been a week since I had told Zuko my story, I think. Zuko hasn't come to visit me which I am both thankful and sorrowful for. Iroh had visited me some too, and he showed no signed of knowing what I had told Zuko.

Iroh and I often spoke about little things like the weather or played games like shogi or Go.

When I heard the door clang open, I thought it would be Lieutenant Jee or Iroh as I had become used to their presence, but I found that it was Zuko, standing there.

"Hello, Prince Zuko," I nodded in greeting.

"Hello," he replied stiffly.

"My name's Kalika, by the way," I told him, remembering that I hadn't told anyone my name.

"Kalika. That's a nice name."

"Not really," I shrugged. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I wish to speak to you," he told me, gesturing for me to stand up. I complied and followed him out of the room and up onto the deck.

"what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him as we got situated on the rails.

"That night when you told me…about Monica," he said, sounding uncomfortable. "you…you openly told me about what happened in your past and you…you didn't seem to trust anyone-"

"I could say the same for you, you know," I interrupted. "We both find it hard to trust people. Because people that we trusted and respected hurt us. I told you that because I trusted that you would understand."

"I do understand," he said, looking out at the water. "I understand completely, but whenever I think of how you handled it, it makes me…appreciate that I had someone there for me. I had Uncle there for me when I was hurt, but you…you didn't have anyone to lean on."

He looked away from the water, facing me. I nodded both in understanding and as a way to tell him to continue.

"I…realize you must be lonely," he said slowly as I looked at my hands finding them very interesting. "I want to be there to help you. that is why you will stay on my ship."

I nodded again, even though he wasn't looking. "I…I don't know how to thank you-"

"you don't have to thank me," he interrupted. "Just…just stay out of trouble. My quarters are up there and down the hall if you ever need to talk."

And he left.

I stood there, staring out into the water, and I felt someone approach behind me. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, a little on the cloudy side, though," I said, staring up at the sky.

"Ah, just like so many people out there, yes?"

I turned to look at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that everyone's beautiful in their own way," Iroh shrugged. "But everyone has their own personal storms."

"But storms can be beautiful too," I told him, looking back out at the water. "And the outcome of the storm is often beautiful."

"But your storm isn't beautiful, my dear," Iroh said. "I'm sure that when you get past this storm, the outcome will be just as beautiful as when the clouds pass-"

"Sometimes," I interrupted. "The clouds make the sky more beautiful."

He nodded. "Indeed. You're a bright young lady."

"thank you, sir," I looked down, blushing slightly. "I should be off, then. I do wish to speak again soon, Iroh."

"Oh, sure," he laughed. "Do you want to have some calming jasmine tea with Zuko and me later?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you."

-/_\- Time skip -/_\-

"The tea was very delicious," I told Iroh as I stood up. "But I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Oh, Zuko will escort you back to your quarters," Iroh said.

"Oh…okay," I stood awkwardly by the door as Zuko calmly stood up from his spot and walked through the doorway. "Goodnight, Iroh."

"Goodnight, Kalika," he replied as he took another sip of his tea, laughing at something that Lieutenant Jee said.

I followed Zuko back to my room. "Thank you, Zuko."

He nodded his recognition before leaving. I sighed and walked into my room, lying on my bed and falling asleep.

**Sorry again for the long wait! I hope this semi-made up for it, I just don't have the inspiration for this story. Sorry. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, followers, and favoritors!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee **


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, this is not another chapter! I just wanted to post this, to say, FOR YOU LITTLE PUSSY ASS WIMPY FUCKERS WHO LEAVE MEAN AND INNAPROPRIATE GUEST REVIEWS, GROW SOME BALLS AND LOG IN TO LEAVE A MEAN REVIEW.**

**YOU ASS-LICKERS ARE JUST TOO SCARED TO ACTUALLY LOG IN BECAUSE THEN WE CAN FIND YOU AND GIVE YOU A PIECE OF OUR MINDS.**

**AIUTHORS DON'T APPRECIATE LITTLE PESSIMISTIC FIUCKERS TRASHING ON THEIR STORIES, SO FUCK OFF AND GROW SOME BALLS.**

**I JUST GOT A REVIEW FROM A GUEST THAT SAID 'idiot author, go fuck ur mother, you son of a bitch'**

**THAT IS NOT ONLY INAPPROPRIATE, BUT HURTS MY FEELINGS AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY.**

**SO FOR YOU DICKLESS GUEST REVIEWERS THATLEAVE MEAN REVIEWS, GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS AND THEN WE'LL TALK.**

**If you have anything to say after this, feel free to leave a review. I don't care if it's mean or not because in the next chapter I'll be responding to all of the reviews.**


End file.
